


Fall into me

by Valerie33



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-11-29 03:24:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/682170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valerie33/pseuds/Valerie33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As, they said "I do" Naruto turned around without ever looking back falling into the arms of another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> And, another one. Man i'm on a roll today. procrastination be dammed. :)

So yeah this a story that my muse has been bugging me to write for about a year now i finally got the nerve to write it hope you like it please enjoy.

Warings Yaoi =Means boyxboy don't like? Don't read plain and simple. 

 

Bad words

 

Sakura bashing

 

Angst 

 

and whatever warnings that will come as the story goes on.

 

Fall into me Chapter one

 

"I do" Said Sasuke as he faced his new wife Sakura. Sakura flashed him a big smile,her inner fangirl squealed as it was finally coming true. Now that she had him nothing would take him away from her not even a certain blonde she knew and, she didn't mean Ino. Naruto sat in the far back of the wedding party mixed in with random people. He didn't feel the need to be with those, so called friends sat up front with the rest of the adoring Sasuke, Sakura fans. He didn't need anyone besides the Kyuubi.

 

The celebration was tonight, he planned on sitting on his father's head again. He didn't look forward to a beating like last year. They getting married was already a slap in the face but, on this day was unforgivable. For three years since the teme's return, Sasuke and him were in a secret relationship for almost two years. a few months ago he started sleeping with Sakura, thinking He knew nothing about it.

 

Naruto mentally snorted,Sasuke was suppose to be a genius and yet he had forgotten he had heighten senses which included smell. He could smell the banshee all over him when he came home from "Training". Naruto being the secret genius that he is, had to hide his true self from everyone in feared of being locked up and never seeing daylight again. Danzo and, the council would make sure he disappear from sight. Maybe that's what everyone wanted?

 

What made matters worse was he couldn't confide about his relationship with anyone. Sasuke wanted to wait to tell anyone and basically used Naruto to his sexual advantage. Naruto was heartbroken when he heard the news of the engagement, he couldn't understand what he did wrong. None the less Naruto sucked it up and, plastered a smile on his face going with it. Naruto knew Sakura had it out for him the moment he dragged Sasuke back from Sound, so it wasn't a big surprise to him.

 

For all it was worth she could have him. Naruto stopped loving Sasuke the day he found out about their little romance. The funny part was he could in fact have children which Kyuu just, informed him when the cheating started. Kyuubi didn't see the Uchiha as a good father figure for his kit so he had blocked his sperm every time they had made love.

 

Naruto chuckled which earned him a few stares as the wedding went on baa-chan was rambling about love and, this and that. He didn't want to think about it he, wanted to leave. When he finally heard baa-chan say "I'd like to present Sasuke and Sakura Uchiha" that was his cue to leave. As everyone stood up and clapped a few wiping tears from their eyes Naruto stood up making a beeline for the exit ignoring the dark eyes staring into his back. Pausing at the door, he turned slowly staring into black emotionless eyes. Naruto fled without turning around again returning to a place he use to call home. 

 

Memories surged within causing him to stumble a bit. Grabbing a hold of the door frame Naruto steadied himself.

'Goodbye Sasuke hope you have a good life.' He thought as he walked out of the church and, out of Sasuke life for good. Naruto shoved his hands in his pockets and, made his way to the crappy apartment that was called home. Turning the key in his lock he opened his door making his way inside considering the outside his place had a good homey look it to. There was a couch, loveseat, small coffee table with fresh flowers.

 

His kitchen consisted of a dining room table with all the furnishing. Naruto tiny bed room had one bed one bathroom. Naruto tossed his keys on the coffee table making his way into the bedroom. He wasn't going to stay long anyways he quickly grabbed a the few things he would need placing the team seven photo on his nightstand faced down. There was no such thing as team seven anymore nothing there was there was nothing but, broken trust and, lies.

'Kit...'

'Yeah Kyu?' Thought Naruto.

'Are you sure about this I mean they'll come looking for you?'

Naruto sighed and kept packing his stuff that he would need. After a while he answered his longtime friend that dwelled within him.

'I think it's for the best, I am being held back here. Now that Sasuke's out of my life for good I have nothing to hold onto here.' Thought Naruto.

'Hmm.' The ancient demon within him dwelled.

'I suppose your right Kit, I do however wanted to cause some mischief before we leave' Responded Kyuubi hopefully.

Naruto chuckled While gathering whatever else he needed for the trip.

'Sorry Kyu, there will be a time and, place for that I promise.' thought Naruto.

 

Kyuubi grumbled causing Naruto to smile, a genuine.

'Thanks Kyuu now pipe down cause, I'm going to need you soon' Naruto thought to his inner pal.

Kyuubi seemed to quiet down as Naruto finished his light packing. Taking to the roof tops he didn t bother to lock up his apartment. there was no need he wasn't going back there anyway.

 

As he sped across the roofs of kohana he caught sight of the wedding party celebration still going on. He could see Sasuke smiling down at his new bride as they shared the first dance while everyone looked in awe at the couple. Naruto however felt the bile rise from his stomach if he had eaten anything today it would have surfaced. He quickly turned and made his way to his father s head to say his last goodbye.

 

Feeling a bit dizzy from the earlier horror he quickly made his way up standing there looking at the one placed he used to call home tears interrupting his vision. Why was he crying all of a sudden? The emptiness inside him ate away at his heart he could no longer feel anything close to an emotion anymore.

 

'Why..does it have to be this way?' Thought Naruto.

 

The intense emotions having Caught up with him, he didn't pay attention to how close he was standing to the edge of his father s head. 'Maybe if I end it here everyone would be happy and, things will be good for everyone 'He thought. Ignoring the protesting of his inner host he spread his arms open stepping over the ledge falling towards the ground that was 300 feet down.

 

Naruto shut his eyes waiting for the impact but, it never came instead of hitting the ground he felt warmth...? Naruto opened his eyes and fell quickly into the darkness. The figure sighed and took off into the night with Naruto in his arms.

 

So yeah, I edited it, added more stuff, fixed most of the mistakes. I plan to rewrite everything.

Thanks for reading. :)

This is one of the first ones I ever written, it's kinda my baby. ;) I hoped you enjoyed!


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally thought, I lost this chapter because I accidently deleted it off FF.net. Alas, I found it while cleaning up my DA. Again, I have no beta and, I am in dire need of one.

I don't own Naruto or make any money from these writings.

 

Warnings!!!

Violence

Yaoi

More Sakura bashing.

Bad words

 

 

Chapter two

 

Five years later…

 

"I understand that Kakashi, but there is nothing out there we've   
searched for Naruto long enough" Said the Hokage.   
Kakashi sighed taking out his book and settling down on the   
windowsill and started reading from where he left off. The slug   
queen's eyebrow twitched at Kakashi and his infamous book. She   
quickly turned her attention to her mountain of paper work.

 

 

The Hokage was at a loss she missed her little brother bad. She was   
heartbroken when she heard he had disappeared all those years ago.   
She sighed resuming her paper work ignoring the hentai former ANBU   
reading in the corner. 

 

Suddenly, a masked ANBU burst into her office carrying a letter in   
his hand. He was breathing heavily having run there the entire   
way. "Hokage-sama, forgive me for bursting in, but we've got news."   
Said the masked ANBU. The Godaime nodded "Please remove your mask   
you are safe here" She said with visible annoyance. The ANBU   
removed his masked revealing himself as Kiba.

 

"We've found Naruto" He said.

 

 

A blur of orange and blue flew past yet another vender sending some   
products falling to the floor. "Goddammit Naruto, control that   
kid," screamed yet another vendor at Naruto.   
He waved a sorry towards the vendor and, kept running after the   
blur. "Kai if you don't stop I'm going to tell papa and, then   
you'll really be in trouble," he threatened his son.   
The blur called Kai froze midstep his blue black hair waving softly   
in the light breeze that blew nicely, on the fall day. Naruto crept   
closer and, closer to his son being as stealthy as a former ninja   
could.

 

Kai was still frozen musing over his "mama" threat thought   
of the impending doom. 'That means no more training no more awesome   
ninja tricks' Thought Kai. While Kai was busy paling over the   
thought of getting in trouble with his "papa" Naruto finally   
reached out to grabbed the five year old grabbing him into a bone   
crushing bear hug.

 

Naruto was surprised when Kai turned into a cloud of smoke   
appearing down the road where he stood clutching his little stomach   
from laughing too hard. Naruto eyebrow twitched looking towards   
tinkling sound of his five year olds laughing. Naruto smirked and   
disappeared into a puff of smoke within the middle of the market   
place. Some people rolled their eyes and went on their way already   
used to their play. It was nothing new to them as the rest quickly   
resumed what they were doing. Kai paled and, looked around for his   
father knowing he was hiding somewhere. 

 

Kai knew his mama and papa were amazing ninjas before they had him.   
Kai squinted his bright blue eyes at the area around him the   
village was a small peaceful one. It was miles away from all the   
major ones. As Kai was off in lala land Naruto, appeared behind him   
with a poof grabbing the chibi who was more advanced than a five   
year old should be.

 

Kai eyebrow twitched at being caught by his   
mama and, pouted crossing his arms across his chest. Naruto   
couldn't help, but melt at his son's cuteness when he did that he   
looked like his father. Speaking of his father he wondered if he   
was home from his job at the local elementary school. Naruto   
scooped up the pouting chibi making his way home quickly towards   
his little cottage at the edge of town.

 

Little did Naruto know he was being watched by three pairs of eyes   
that followed his every move. The lead ANBU signaled for them to   
tail the kyuubi host the others with him responded with a nod   
taking after Naruto. Naruto landed in front of his cottage taking a   
good look at it the walls were built of regular white stone with a   
flower patches surrounding the house in here and there spots. In   
the corner was a little clear water pond that Kai loved to splash   
around in during the summer. He set Kai down as the door opened   
revealing his husband waiting for them worried as usual. "Papa!"   
cried Kai as he, ran towards his father arms wide open. 

 

 

His father scooped him up hugging him tightly snuggling into his   
pale neck sweeping his black soft hair with the other hand. "Naruto   
I'm glad your home I was worried" He said still hugging the chibi   
version of him. Naruto rolled his eyes and greeted his husband with   
a kiss.

 

"There's nothing to worry about you know we were fine just; this   
chibi giving me trouble." Said Naruto.   
His husband arched an eyebrow at him and nodded as if it were a   
usual thing. Naruto stepped inside his house that had all the   
regular furnishings and, whatnot. His husband set the chibi down   
watching him run off to play in his room to play with all his toys.   
He turned to 

 

Naruto who was busy raiding the fridge for something   
to munch on. His husband smirked and, wrapped his arms around   
Naruto waist from behind. Naruto froze then relaxed into his   
embraced setting down the bowl of leftovers on the counter and,   
turning to face his husband. "Mmmm baby that feels nice I've missed   
you all day how was it?" Asked Naruto.   
"It was okay the usual, boring without you and Kai" Said his   
husband. 

 

Naruto smiled at this leaning up to catch the others lips in a   
needy kiss. After they came up for some much needed air Naruto   
smiled a bit dazed then suddenly sobered up with a serious look on   
his face as eyes widening. "Kai!!!!" He screamed running towards   
his child's bedroom with a wild look in his eyes. 

 

Rushing after Naruto to Kai's bedroom he found that Naruto had him crushed to his   
chest looking around as if something would jump out and attack   
them. "Naruto what's going on?" Asked his husband.   
Naruto turned to him with tears in his eyes "Were surrounded" He   
said sadly. His husband growled grabbing Naruto wrist towards their   
bedroom closing and locking it after them.  
He went to the middle ofthe room opening a secret hatch ushering Naruto and, Kai in. Naruto set Kai down whispering reassurances in his ear that everything was   
going to be okay. Once Kai was settled he reached to climb out only   
to have the door hatch close and locked.

 

Naruto stared at the locked door eyes wide "No..No NOOO" He   
screamed banging his fist against the door attempting to break it   
open tears streaming down his face.   
His husband sighed turning away from the trap door. "I'm sorry 

 

Naruto I can't risk losing you and Kai" He said softly. Naruto   
froze his banging lowering his head tears running freely now.   
"Please don't do this.."Whispered Naruto. His husband sighed   
grabbing what he needed walking out of the room locking it behind   
him. Naruto heard the door close he reached, to his chest where   
the heart was clenching the fabric of his shirt sobbing.

 

Naruto lifted his head looking at Kai who was crouched down in the corner   
crying silently. Naruto made his way over embracing his chibi   
tightly. "Kai" He said suddenly turning his son to look in him the   
eyes. Kai turned to look up at his father eyes red and, puffy from   
crying. "I want you to transport to Kisame tell him to that   
they've come for us and tell him to keep you there until we come   
for you" Said Naruto to his son. Kai nodded at his mama who quickly   
gave him a hug before kissing him on the temple, his parents   
trained him for this. He quickly made the hand signs teleporting to   
his uncle's house. 

 

Naruto knew he would be safe there miles away with Kisame after the   
Akatsuki had been disbanded; the remaining ones had grew close   
settling down in villages everywhere. After Kai was gone Naruto   
used all his strength to push open the hatch door bursting it to   
bits and pieces. Naruto quickly climbed out grabbing whatever   
weapons he could find heading towards the front room. Naruto   
practically ripped the door off the hinges to burst outside to see   
his husband dodge a near fatal blow. "Who the hell do you think you   
are going off on your own? It supposes to be us Itachi!!" Screamed   
Naruto at his husband. 

 

Everyone that was present froze to stare at   
Naruto appearance eyes bleeding red his whisker marks darker. It   
was oblivious that he was pissed. Naruto dismissed the current   
kohana ANBU trying to take him down staring at his husband.   
"Get out of here or you'll just, get in my way" He said to Itachi   
as he stared down the other ANBU that were present. "I refuse" Said   
Itachi Naruto scoffed at the stubborn Uchiha instead running full   
force at the ANBU tying to slice Itachi's throat. 

 

 

Naruto brought his katana that he had grabbed from the bedroom   
bringing it up to slice the ANBU in half. The ANBU disappeared and   
was replaced with a log. 'Replacement jutsu huh?' Thought Naruto.   
Itachi broke out of his daze attacking the second ANBU that came   
running towards him placing a hand on his throat and lifting him   
off the floor. He slammed him into the ground creating a crater in   
the earth. 

 

The ANBU groaned instantly knocking out from the impact.   
The third ANBU that was with the trio stood off the side watching   
Naruto swing his sword once again barley missing the second ANBU.   
Naruto quickly made the hand signs then two shadow clones appeared   
he made moved forward to attack but, couldn't move any of his   
muscles for some reason. 

 

Naruto knew only one person who had that   
type of power the one and only Nara Shikamaru. Naruto couldn't move   
at all he could see that Itachi was taken down and placed under a   
sleep jutsu. Naruto wanted to scream and tried to break free from the hold.

 

"Naruto" Said a bored voice Naruto didn't listen instead he kept   
trying to break free of the jutsu. Suddenly he felt boneless   
collapsing being placed under the same jutsu as Itachi. Before he   
let the darkness take him over he whispered "Kai.." before the   
world turned black. 

 

Tbc..

 

Thank you for reading, I have one more chapter ready after this.


End file.
